wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Carat
Quote Appearance Quote Personality Carat can be summarized by one word: Fear. She is afraid by everyone, no matter who you are or what you do. Her talons will shake and Carat will literally hide from any dragon who attempts approaching her. Her eyes will glow with fear, and Carat will stumble away from you, not attempting to hide the fact that she is terrified to hurt you. Carat's ability has made her a recluse, someone who is scared of her own talons and others. Quote History Pre-Hatching Carat's parents never had any love between them. Ladybeetle was a large, handsome SilkWing, a pretty dark navy and maroon. His mother was a captured, second generation SeaWing that had been born in the hives, named Coelacanth. They had a quick fling that waspure passion, but no actual love. As soon as the dragons who 'owned' them found out that theyre suddenly was an egg, they took it and sold it, not bothering to ever show the parents their offspring. The egg was bought by a old HiveWing named Earworm, who was somehow related to Lady Jewel and was therefore very rich..and bored. Hatching - 3 years When Carat was hatched, her mistress immediately named her 'Carat' due to the expensiveness of the egg she hatched from. Her youngest memories are of Earworm, and her occasional her son or daughter or granddaughter. She was kept,simply looking exotic, outside her house and as such, grew very lonely and one day, snuck off. Trivia * For the unusual hybrids contest Gallery -for the unusual hybrids contest - Apperance Personality "Pl...please! Just leave me alone!" Carat can be summarized by one word: Fear. She is afraid by everyone, no matter who you are or what you do. Her talons will shake and Carat will literally hide from any dragon who attempts approaching her. Her eyes will glow with fear, and Carat will stumble away from you, not attempting to hide the fact that she is terrified to hurt you. Carat's ability has made her a recluse, someone who is scared of her own talons and others. History "I//I can't help you! Please, just go." Pre-Hatching Carat's parents never had any love between them. Ladybeetle was a large, handsome SilkWing, a pretty dark navy and maroon. His mother was a captured, second generation SeaWing that had been born in the hives, named Coelacanth. They had a quick fling that waspure passion, but no actual love. As soon as the dragons who 'owned' them found out that theyre suddenly was an egg, they took it and sold it, not bothering to ever show the parents their offspring. The egg was bought by a old HiveWing named Earworm, who was somehow related to Lady Jewel and was therefore very rich..and bored. Hatching-3 years When Carat was hatched, her mistress immediately named her 'Carat' due to the expensiveness of the egg she hatched from. Her youngest memories are of Earworm, and her occasional her son or daughter or granddaughter. She was kept,simply looking exotic, outside her house and as such, grew very lonely and one day, snuck off. Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Content (SaltyShaker)